It's Okay
by shadows99
Summary: It all started out as a normal day. A good day. If only Kara could go back to that day. Two and a half weeks changed so much of that. It changed the good and left the bad to thrive. Can Kara be saved before the darkness takes over too much or will Kara slip down to the point of no return? A 70 chapter story, one chapter posted each day up until the premier of Supergirl season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this was an idea that I've had for a while now and so I thought that with 70 days left until the premiere of supergirl, I would post this. Each chapter is relatively short, all will most likely be less that 1,000 words which is really short for me and not my usual writing style, but I plan to post every day up until the premiere. This story was originally very different but when I started writing it, this seemed like a better way to approach the story. So now this story has a bit of a mystery element to it and I'm wondering if anyone will be able to guess what happened before I post the last chapter. This story takes place somewhere after Kara became Supergirl but before the groundbreaking finale. So like I said, I'm going to post a small part of this story every day and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please Follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you all tomorrow!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supergirl and I still won't in later chapters.**

* * *

"Supergirl, what are you doing? We're picking up readings of you flying over the ocean? Is everything okay?" Kara sighed and smiled slightly as he sister's worried voice filled her ears.

"Yes, I'm fine, Alex, I just came up here to clear my head. It's peaceful up here, quiet," Kara replied, turning over so that she was flying on her back before dipping down so that the top of her hand grazed the surface of the cold water slightly.

"And this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with everything that has happened in the last two and a half weeks, would it?" Alex asked, causing Kara to lose her focus and drop into the ice cold water.

Kara's head popped back up above the water seconds later as she came up for air sputtering as she brushed her now damp blonde hair out of her face. "W-what? No! I said that I was fine!"

"Oh really? You didn't seem fine when I found you," Her sister said, the previous concern in her voice now laced with a hint of teasing as Kara imagined the smug look on her face. Kara was breathless and she could only imagine that Alex could tell from the stutter in her suddenly very quiet speech. Alex always picked up on the smallest of clues when it came to Kara, it was infuriating at times.

"No, I'm fine. Great! A-Okay! Nothing wrong here, nothing at all…" Kara said quickly and in what was meant to be a convincing manner before trailing off.

"Don't lie, Kara, It's okay to not be ok," Alex said calmly as she stood up from her previous seat in the front of the DEO and moved to a more secluded location in order to have a more private conversation with her baby sister.

"Okay, you're right, I'm so far away from being fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so just like I promised, I'm back! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and review! This chapter is even shorter than the last one, but I absolutely love Kara and Alex's sister relationship and I don't know how else to fit it besides making a small chapter that is the calm before the storm. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this insanely short chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow! Please follow, favorite, and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't be rude.**

* * *

*Exactly two weeks and four days ago*

"Good job, Kar," Alex congratulated in a loud voice, smiling widely as she walked through the door to Kara's small apartment without knocking.

"Thanks, just a second and I'll be out!" Kara shouted back, her voice carrying easily from her bedroom to Alex's ears as she changed out of her supergirl outfit.

Seconds later, Kara emerged from her room wearing a white t-shirt and light pink pajama pants with red hearts on them.

"I think that was the fastest that you've ever beaten a Fort Razz escapee," Alex said, holding up a dominoes pizza box and nodding to the couch, still smiling.

"Yes, Pizza! I'm starving!" Kara nearly shouted smiling as she threw herself over the back of the couch, landing sideways causing Alex to laugh at her childish antics while she walked over, joining her sister on the infamous couch.

"You're always hungry," The brunette teased her sister lightly as she grabbed two slices of the pepperoni pizza out of the box before passing it over to the blonde haired alien who she knew would eat the rest without batting an eye.

"To victory!" Kara cheered holding up a slice of pizza causing Alex to stifle another laugh before she smirked at Kara while rolling her eyes. "To victory."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! From now on I plan to update around twelve O'clock. The only problem with my plan is that our internet is currently having problems so if the next chapters are up a little after noon then that's why and I am apologizing in advance. Ang guys, I know that there are some of you out there reading this so please, tell me what you think and leave a review. Let's see if we can get three reviews on this chapter. There are enough of you to make that happen. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

* * *

Alex munched on a slice of pizza while she watching in amusement as Kara quickly finished off the rest of the box before she had even eaten her first slice.

"Slow down or you'll choke," Alex warned quietly, knowing that the possibility of Kara choking was actually very little.

"Never!" Her sister replied mischievously, smiling with her eyes. "But if I do choke, you'll be there to save me," Kara added on the last part innocently, causing her sister's heart to melt.

"Always," Alex smiled, wrapping her arm around Kara's shoulders as Kara leaned into her touch.

Suddenly, Kara's body went rigid and she jumped up, glancing apologetically at her sister.

"I don't have to go, I'm sure that…" Kara started quietly, unsure of whether the police could actually handle this problem or not.

"Go, I'm fine here, be safe, I love you," Alec said, cutting her sister off before she could even think of an excuse not to go save the day.

Kara nodded her thanks as she ran off to her room at super speed. "I love you too, Alex," The alien shouted as she quickly changed into her super suit before jumping out of her bedroom window, leaving it ajar.

Little did Alex know that would be the last she saw of her younger sister for what would be over a week and that the person who she would eventually find would not be the one who had just jumped out of her bedroom window to go save lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, so I know this chapter is a few hours late and I'm sorry, I tried to keep it on a normal schedule and update at noon, but I ended up having to go the doctors and I am just now getting home. Anyways, please follow favorite and review. The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. And now, on with the story! Yay!**

* * *

Kara had always enjoyed the feeling of flying. The weightlessness of drifting miles over the city. The twinkling of the lights from every window and storefront as she zoomed past all of them. What Kara didn't enjoy, however, was the feeling of dread that was filling her right this very minute as she plummeted quickly towards the ground while desperately trying to regain control of her powers.

 _*Less than a minute ago*_

Kara jumped out of her bedroom window and into the pitch black night, taking off at top speed towards the screams that she was hearing while focusing on finding out the exact location that they were coming from.

As Kara flew over CatCo, her hearing focused in on the screaming and she made herself fly impossibly faster to the rapidly nearing source.

The blonde alien suddenly stopped, having reached the source of the screaming, it was a phone with the volume turned all the way up.

Confused, Kara looked around. She was in a dark alley with brick walls and no one in sight. How cliche Kara thought to herself as she turned to begin flying away.

Just as Kara was about to fly away, what felt like a ton of bricks hitting her in the chest immobilized her and caused her to begin her very fast descent towards the cement ground.

The blonde tried, unsuccessfully, to regain her ability to fly as the pavement came closer and closer.

It was no use and seconds later, Kara hit the ground, hard, before blacking out almost immediately after.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys, So today this chapter is up on time! That's something right? So anyways, to tell this story, for me at least, it made the most sense for me to have the story in third person POV, but I want to know what you guys think. This is my first story that is written in this particular POV so I want to know if you guys think I should continue it in third person or if I should change it to first. Tell me what you think and please follow and favorite as well. And now, without further delay, on with the chapter!

* * *

2:31AM, Alex groaned as her phone went off, causing her to roll over and fall off the couch where she had fallen asleep while waiting for her younger sister.

"Ouch," Alex mumbled, groggily rubbing her head where she had hit the corner of the table.

Alex sat up, still holding her head in her hands as she reached out, clumsily grabbing her iPhone and hitting the accept call button.

"Hello?" Alex asked softly into the speaker on her phone, not having bothered to check the caller ID.

"Agent Danvers, where is Supergirl?!" Hank's, director Henshaw's, authoritative voice filled Alex's ears as she looked around, realizing that her little sister had never actually come home. That was why she had fallen asleep on the couch. She had been waiting for Kara to make sure that she was safe but she had drifted off somewhere around 1AM.

"I-I don't know," Alex said, suddenly panicking while trying to keep the worry out of her voice. Judging by the sudden undertone of kindness in Hank's voice she had failed.

"We'll find her. Don't worry," Hank tried to reassure the now very worried girl before ending the call.

To late. Alex was already worried. She quickly reached over to the same coffee table that had caused the now fairly large bump on the side of her head, grabbing her badge and gun off the table before attaching the pistol to her belt and sprinting out the door.

Alex shoved the badge into her back pocket as she ran down the dangerously steep steps that lead to Kara's apartment, nearly tripling on more than one occasion.

The brunette girl sighed angrily as she reached the dark parking lot outside the apartment complex and looked around at the quiet but very much alive city. Usually, Alex loved her home, but National City was such a large place and there were just too many places for her innocent little sister to get lost, especially with Non, Astra, and all of the crazed Fort Razz escapees running around. Too many places for the young Kryptonian to be put in danger. Too many places where Kara could die.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, so in a review, someone mentioned having longer chapters and as much as I would love to write longer chapters, I have a lot going on and I'm not able to write every day. As a result of that, I have to write as many chapters as I can over a short period of time in order to make sure that I have a chapter that can be uploaded each day. So anyways, that is why the chapters can't be longer as much as I wish that they could, although I may be able to have some chapters that are closer to 1,000 words so keep an eye out for those. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

Alex knew where her thoughts were going and she quickly cut them off as her mind came up with horrible images of her sister lying bloody and beaten somewhere, surrounded by Kryptonite. Instead of allowing herself to panic more, she climbed into her car, not bothering to buckle her seat belt before she took off at almost a hundred mile per hour down the deserted road.

Alex followed the road, using her memory and the lights that had been staked into the grass as guidance as continued to increase speed until she was going a hundred and twenty miles down the road towards the DEO headquarters. There was no way that any speed limit was going to keep her from making sure that her baby sister was okay. Besides, she had her DEO badge that could change to an FBI badge with the click of a button. If anyone tried to stop her she would simply show them her badge, say it was an emergency and then take off down the road again.

Alex made it to the DEO in record time -just under ten minutes- and the car had barely stopped in the first available parking space before she was out and running towards the secluded building as fast as she could.

* * *

*2:31 at an undisclosed location*

Kara blinked, then again before lifting her head slowly. The alien couldn't make out much in the dark room and the fact that her vision was swirling before her eyes, focusing then blurring again, really didn't help.

Kara could barely see through her red hair as strands of it fell in her face. She moved to brush it out of her face but soon realized that her hands were bound roughly behind her back.

Wait red!? Upon closer inspection, Kara realized that her that her hair was, in fact, coated in thick red blood that could also be seen barely on the floor when she concentrated.

Now that Kara had noticed the blood, she could sense evidence of it everywhere. The sticky feeling of the substance on the bottom of her feet that were for some reason bare, the coppery smell that was tinting the air, the feeling of warm blood dripping down her back, the increasing feeling of dizziness as she lost more and more blood.

Oh Rao, the blood. Blood loss. Being Kryptonian meant that Kara had never had to deal with anything like this. How much blood did a Kryptonian have to lose for significant damage to occur? For Kara to die? And why wasn't she healing? There was so much blood. So much blood…

* * *

Please follow, favorite, and review! And as always, come back tomorrow for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is a bit late and it's shorter than I would have liked, but I do have some good news. The next chapter is 1,000 words so it will be a bit longer than these 400 or 500-word chapters. Yay! So anyways, please follow, favorite, and review and a huge shout out to everyone who already has. Thank you so much, reading the new reviews always makes it impossible to be sad.**

* * *

The second thing that Kara noticed was the pain. It was radiating from her chest out to the rest of her body. A searing pain starting in her heart and spending out to the rest of her body, almost completely immobilizing her.

The Kryptonian shivered which only served to cause more pain which in turn made her shake even more. It was a never ending cycle.

Through her pain, Kara looked around the room with hazy eyes and a trembling form. From what Kara could make out, the room was relatively small, four fairly close walls, and from what the Kryptonian see in the darkness, there was no easy way in or out of the room, certainly not while bound to a chair. Although she didn't get a very good look around due to the fact that all her senses were for some reason dulled.

After realizing that there was no easy way to escape, Kara instead tried to break the binds tying her hands and feet together, but that to yielded no positive results. When all her efforts continued to be fruitless, Kara instead focused on do anything that implemented her Kryptonian powers. Still no result.

Realizing that the only source of the loss of her powers must have been kryptonite, she looked around for the increasingly familiar green glow.

There was no green light emanating from anywhere around the room that she could see and, in fact, the room seemed to get darker the further away from Kara that one looked.

Upon further inspection, the young alien realized that any light in the very dim room was a light green glow emitting from Kara herself.

Kara then looked down again, trying to figure out if the binds were made of kryptonite. It would explain the loss of her powers. They were not and this puzzled the girl even more. The green glow was coming from her chest, starting where the pain was strongest and slowly spreading out over the rest of her body, getting dimmer as it went. The kryptonite wasn't somewhere in the room, it was _inside_ Kara.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so as I promised this chapter is way longer than the others and I hope that it doesn't seem dragged out because of that. I tried my best to not make it seem repetitive. Also, a guest asked about me adding in more of Kara and Alex's sisterly dynamic and I can assure you that you will be seeing a lot more of the Danvers sisters because I too love their dynamics together. Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review and comment if there is anything specific that you want to see in this story and I might be able to fit it in. And now, on with chapter 8!**

* * *

Cat Grant could be heard screaming throughout CatCo as she demanded her assistant come do her job at once before she was fired.

James Olsen rolled his eye for the third time in the last minute as he set down his work, unable to focus. Clearly, Kara wasn't here today and no amount of screaming or yelling would change that.

The photographer sighed then, standing up and crossing the short distance to his desk where his phone sat before picking it up and unlocking the iPhone. He immediately went to messages and clicked on Kara's name. He had sent message after message asking if she was okay, but none had been delivered or read.

Every minute that the text went unanswered James began to worry more and more until eventually, he clicked off Kara's name and instead went to her sister's, who he barely knew.

Staring at the call button for a minute, the photographer made up his mind and quickly hit the button before he could change his mind or stop himself.

He then put the phone up to his ear, pacing around the room as he waited for the call to connect.

After three rings the call finally went through and he heard a slight shuffling on the phone as the brunette girl answered. "Hello?"

"Um, Hi Alex, Where's Kara? Is she Okay?" James asked, almost skipping over formalities completely. He may not be close with the older of the two Danvers sisters but that didn't mean that he was going to waste time asking how she was or chatting about the weather.

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Alex's reply came through and James ran a hand over his head. Kara could be dead for all anyone knew.

"The DEO doesn't know where she is?" The photographer asked, hoping that she was just off on some mission or something.

"No, wait," The was the muffled sound of talking before Alex's voice returned. "Turn on the news, channel six," Alex said quietly, causing James to quickly grab the T.V. remote that controlled the flat screen T.V in his office. Before this he had only used it twice so the remote had always just sat there on the cover of his desk going unused for weeks at a time.

James quickly pressed the power button on the remote before hitting the number six causing the channel to change from whatever it had been on before.

It turns out that channel six was a news channel and the latest story happened to be about a seventy-five-story building that had somehow caught on fire and burned down.

Turning up the volume while still holding the phone up to his ear, James could just make out the reporters next words. "As you see behind me, the main Lord technologies building is being put out by National City's firefighters as we speak. They are still searching the building for survivors but as of right now there have been none. Thankfully, Mr. Maxwell Lord was out attending to other business and has gone unharmed in this tragic accident, but there are currently fifty-six casualties and counting. Our sources report that the fire seemed to have come out of nowhere and the only time we have ever seen a fire like this before with supergirl's powers. Some witnesses even say that they saw the iconic red cape right before the building went up in flames, and furthermore, Supergirl failed to come and save the day. Has supergirl turned her back on this city once more or do we have another Bizarro on our hands? We all would love to know, Maggie Stevens, Channel six news."

James stared at the blonde reporter in shock for a minute before shutting off the T.V.

"This wasn't Kara," He stated rather than asked, already grabbing his jacket as he began to leave this office, heading for the main elevator.

"No, of course not," Alex stated, sounding slightly annoyed as if she though the Jimmy actually believed that. "But it doesn't change the fact that Kara is still missing."

"I know," The photographer replied. "I'm on my way. We need to find Supergirl."

James hung up the call and was halfway to the elevator when his bosses voice stopped him.

"Olsen, a word," Cat Grant didn't even bother to say please, but James followed her into her glass office none the less.

"Any word on our friend in red. Was she the one who did this?" Cat asked and James was a bit annoyed the Cat would turn on Supergirl who she had been vouching for since day one so quickly.

"No, she didn't do this," The photographer quickly dispelled her belief that Kara would even think about setting a building on fire.

"Then where is she? Why isn't she out there helping?" Cat asked and James started to feel more and more like he was in some kind of interview.

"Um," James stalled, trying to choose his words carefully. "She can't help. She's, um, she's away on a mission." James felt horrible for lying but he certainly didn't need Cat Grant writing some story about how Supergirl was. in fact, confirmed to be missing.

"A mission, huh?" Cat asked skeptically and James nodded. _"A mission."_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, so a lot of you guys want me to stay in third person POV and so I will, however, I am really new to writing in third person so please, point out any mistakes that I make and please follow, favorite, and review. Please tell me what you think or if you have any idea's. And now, without further wait, on with chapter nine!**

* * *

Alexandra Danvers had always prided herself in being able to stay level-headed in any situation, but this, this was something else completely. Being calm had been thrown out of the window as soon as she had realized that her baby sister was missing. The feeling had only multiplied when Hank had turned on the news and she had seen that stupid blonde-haired reporter blaming her sister for Lord Technologies burning down.

Alex's impatience and worry had been growing since she had received that phone call from her director and it had only continued to manifest as James hung up the phone after promising to be at the D.E.O. as soon as he could. She couldn't stand the thought that Kara had been gone for thirteen hours now and they still had not found any trace of her whatsoever. It was infuriating. Kara could be dead for all she knew.

"Agent Danvers," Hank's voice pierced through her thoughts as he suddenly appeared behind her, "this was just found in an alley three miles away from Supergirl's apartment."

It took a second for the director's words and actions to register with Alex. In his hands, Hank was holding up Kara's super suit. At first glance, it looked relatively undamaged besides a little dirt, but when she looked again she could see that the symbol in the middle had been hastily ripped out.

"Wha-" Alex cut herself off as she gently took her little sister's uniform in her hands. She cradled it softly as if it may rip with any strain put on it even though deep down she knew that she probably couldn't tear the nearly indestructible fabric if she tried.

The uniform still held her sister's slight flowery scent in it and Alex felt a few tears leak out of her eyes and onto the super suit before she could stop them.

"They didn't find K-Kara?" Alex asked her boss softly, her voice wavering slightly as she said her sister's name.

"No, they didn't find Supergirl, yet," Hank said before adding the last part on at the look on the younger agent's face. "They are still out looking. We'll find her."

"Not if she's dead."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is by far the shortest chapter that I have ever written for any story so I apologize for that, but I need to make this story last up until the premier of Supergirl which already is not an easy feat without having to worry about making the chapters longer. I know that if I try to make the chapters any longer than 1,000 words then the story will seem drawn out and that's definitely not what I want. So, on a different topic, please follow, favorite, and review! If you have any guesses as to what may be going on with Kara then comment them. I love knowing what you guys think or if you have any ideas for this story.**

* * *

"She's not dead, Agent Danvers. We are going to find her. We are going to find your sister."

Hank's voice held a certain tone to it that gave Alex the slightest hints of hope. "I'm going out to look for her. I've been here doing nothing for too long now." She said turning towards the D.E.O. exit that she had gone through so many times before with her sister while laughing and holding hands with Kara after a mission. After a mission where Kara had returned safe and sound.

"No, we already have agents out there searching for her. The best you can do is stay here and help us figure out why someone would want to take her," Hank said, grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Let go of me," Alex said, her voice deadly low as she attempted at yank her hand out of Hank's.

"Calm down, Agent Danvers," Hank ordered softly as he let go of Alex's arm. "We _will_ find Supergirl, but the way for you to help is here. Help us figure out if there is a specific reason that your sister was taken. Was Kara acting strangely before she flew off?"

"N-No," The elder Danvers sister stuttered out as she ran a hand trough her messy, dark brown hair.

"Where was she before she went missing?" Hank asked, continuing his onslaught of questions.

"Home. Supergirl and I were both at her apartment before she suddenly ran out to go save someone," Alex said, summarizing their celebration that had been cut short. "Wait," The brunette agent said suddenly, closing her eyes as if trying to remember something. "I think I know why Kara was taken."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is a bit late, but I still managed to write it and get it put up. School is about to start back for me in less than a week so we are rushing around trying to get everything ready and make sure that we have everything. As a result, the next about ten chapters are probably going to be really short just like this one and so I am apologizing in advance. I don't know when the chapters will start getting longer again but eventually, they will. Until then I hope that this length chapter is good enough for everyone as I don't know if I can write them any longer.**

* * *

*Flashback*

"Kara what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Alex asked running up to her sister as she dropped to her knees, her cape billowing out around her as she hid her head in her hands.

"What happened?!" Alex asked softly but worriedly as she sunk down beside her sister and pulled off her D.E.O. issued helmet. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"I-I'm Fine A-Alex," Kara stuttered quietly, her face still hidden as she slumped down further so that her shoulder was touching Alex's and her blonde hair was fluttering around Alex's face whenever the wind blew making it hard for Alex to see anything that wasn't immediately in front of her.

"Kara, look at me," Alex ordered gently as she gently laid an arm on her younger sister's shoulder, pushing her away slightly so that she could see the alien clearly.

Kara looked up then, tears spilling out of her eyes as she roughly tried to wipe them away before Alex grabbed her hands, holding them in front of her.

"What happened? Where's the escapee? Are you hurt?" The agent asked as she checked over the blonde girl for any injuries while desperately trying to get her sister to tell her what had happened. To tell her why she was so upset.

"The escapee, h-her name is L-Lynza and she d-didn't hurt me," Kara summed up trying her best to keep her voice from wavering.

"How do you know her name?" Alex asked as she stood up carefully letting Kara lean all her weight on her shoulders so that she didn't fall.

"She-she was my older sister on Krypton. I thought she was dead."

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't be rude.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, so first off, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Logging on and see the new reviews always makes my day. Second off, I was wondering if there is anyone out there reading this story who also likes Twilight. I have an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while for a Twilight Supergirl crossover and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading a story like that. Please review or PM me saying what you would think of that particular crossover because I know that it's fairly strange, to say the least.**

* * *

 _*Flashback continued*_

"Y-Your sister?" Alex asked, stumbling before quickly catching both herself and Kara.

"Mmh," Kara confirmed softly, hanging her head again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex questioned, trying to keep the surprise and anger out of her voice.

"She isn't m-my sister anymore. S-she hasn't been for many years. She left. Sh-she tried to kill me when we were on K-Krypton, Please, d-don't tell anyone. We can b-beat her, we will w-win," The alien said, leaning back slightly so the Alex wasn't supporting quite so much of her weight.

"She tried to kill you?!" Alex asked, anger bubbling up inside of her before she could stop it, and from the look on Kara's face, the anger had filled her voice as well.

"She's n-not my sister. You are," The blonde alien said softly burying her head in her sister's shoulder as Alex stopped walking.

"Why did she try to kill you?" Alex asked, her voice calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was filled with anger. Not at Kara, but at the alien intruder.

"I don't know," Kara answered making Alex believe that she was telling the truth and from the look on her baby sister's face, she couldn't take much more questioning without breaking down.

"I believe you, We'll stop her eventually, we'll catch her. You won't have to face her ever again. I'll keep you safe, I promise," the brunette whispered softly running a hand through Kara's blonde hair as she committed her promise to heart. She would keep her little sister safe no matter what. "Let's get you home. You need a nap."

"I need alcohol," Kara joked, knowing fully well that any alcoholic beverage wouldn't affect her no matter how much she drunk.

"Nope. Even if you could get drunk I wouldn't let my baby sister drink. Ever," Alex replied, affectionately tossing her arm over Kara's shoulder and leading her back towards the helicopter that had flown her and two others here from the D.E.O. headquarters.

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review and come back tomorrow to read the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, so my school starts in 4 days! I'm super nervous but excited at the same time! I can't wait for school, but it also means that during probably the first week the chapters will be really short, maybe a little longer than this one but still really short. Also, does anyone have any opinions on a Twilight Supergirl crossover? Comment or PM me if you do. And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Kara?" A light and feathery voice traveled to Kara's ears causing her to lift her head and look frantically around the dark room. "You foolish girl. You should have stayed hidden like the coward you are. You are no superhero like our cousin. Don't pretend to be one, we both know the truth. That you are just like all of the other Fort Rozz aliens that you fight. You were the one who should have been arrested. Not me."

"A-Alex… ki-killed you. I-I saw it," Kara stuttered out staring up at the older Kryptonian girl as she took in deep breaths trying to get air to her lungs.

"No, Kara, you saw what you wanted to see. You should know by now that I am superior to you in every way. That includes being immune to this Kryptonite," The other blonde said as she walked over, running her hand along the side of her sister's face causing her to jerk away. "And I can make you like me. I will make you like me."

"I-I'm nothing l-like you," Supergirl spat glaring up at her older sister. "I never… I-I never w-will be. Y-you ar-are a m-murderer!"

"Kara, don't be foolish, you're already becoming just like me."

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter was uploaded a lot later in the day then I would have liked, but it will probably be this way for the next few days. I apologize for that and if there are any errors. But now, without further ado, on with the chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review! It means so much to me reading all of the reviews and seeing all the new follows and favorites.**

* * *

"W-what do yo-you mean? What d-did you do t-to me?!" Kara asked suddenly connecting her sister to the pain inside of her. What was inside of her? It couldn't be Kryptonite, right? That would have killed her by now.

"What did I do to you?" Lanza repeated, stalking around Kara with a smirk plastered on her face. "Oh, nothing much. Just a simple operation that one of Uncle Non's followers taught me. Make's you immune to Kryptonite."

"T-that's not p-possible," Kara stuttered angrily. She had to be lying.

"Oh, little Kara, you have no idea. It could kill you right now if I wanted it to," Lynza said confidently as she moved so that she was standing behind Kara before untying the binds. "You are going to stay sitting right now."

"N-no," Kara whispered before sliding one of her legs in a move to stand before she collapsed back into the chair as a searing pain ripped through her chest.

"Oh, and there's that too," The alien laughed, tapping Kara roughly on the top of her head. "I chose what you do."

"Wh-why… am I-I… bleeding?" Supergirl asked between deep breaths as she tried to get through the intense pain.

"I nearly forgot about that. There's modified Kryptonite inside of you Kara. It can either stop you from healing or you can listen to me and I'll give you your powers back as you earn them," The alien said before forcing Kara to her feet.

"Mhm," Kara mumbled before doubling over and placing a hand against her chest where her heart was. "S-stop."

"Sorry, no can do little sis. You'll get used to it if you listen," Lynza said unapologetically.

"Stop," Kara repeated herself and she could have sworn that the pain eased up just a little bit. Just enough to allow her to stand up semi-straight and only hold one hand over her heart.

"You'll stop bleeding if you do what I say," The older alien bargained with her younger sister after running a hand through Kara's messy hair. "But first, you need to change. Wouldn't want anyone figuring out who you are, now would we?"

"Where am I going?" Kara asked, the stutter no longer present in her voice now that the pain had lessened considerably.

"We are going to kill Alexandra Danvers. That's where."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I never thought that my story would be this popular! I know that the chapters have been getting shorter and shorter and that's trying for some of you, but I really want to thank you guys for continuing to read. Don't worry, the chapters will start to get longer really soon!**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?! You should have reported this!" Hank was beyond furious as he glared at the younger agent, who was trying not to break down from the stress of losing her baby sister.

"Kara," Alex explained softly, a pain shooting through her as she said her sister's name. "When she got home she called me. Begged me not to report Lynza Zor-El, to you or anyone else. Said that she could defeat her without the help of the D.E.O. or anyone else. She wanted to protect her despite everything. And she did, beat her that is. Kara confronted her two days later with me as back up. The mission went south and Lynza Zor-El ended up dead."

"Well, clearly she's not dead, Agent Danvers, if she's taken Supergirl," Hank said, anger still tainting his voice as he turned away from the teary-eyed Alex.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kara," Alex whispered to the super suit as she watched Hank order an agent to pull up footage on the large screen, tears dripping out of her eyes. "So sorry."

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, school starts tomorrow! That means that I am that much closer to having time to write longer chapters again! It also means that we are getting closer to the end of this story and the premier of Supergirl. Good news, though, there's still plenty of chapters left to this story. So this is another short chapter but its just a matter of days before they're closer to 600 or 700 words. Anyways, please review, follow, and favorite! And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm not going to kill Alex," Kara growled angrily and the pain in her chest instantly increased ten-fold.

Kara screamed before collapsing on the floor. She slowly rolled over onto her back glaring at her sister as she withered around in pain.

"You will do whatever I say, you foolish girl. If you don't the pain will kill you. Slowly. I'm sure that's not what you want," Lynza said, smirking at the younger Kryptonian. "Back on Krypton, you took everything away from me. Now I'm going to take everything away from you, starting with your fragile human sister."

"L-leave A-A-Alex… alone," Kara stuttered out still grasping her chest in pain as the older Kryptonian kicked her in the side lightly.

"Oh, do hush little Kara, you never were very smart to begin with. Reporting what I did when really we both know that you were only trying to cover your own tracks," Lynza hissed angrily before grabbing Kara's shoulders and lifting her up off the ground without lessening her pain at all. "Or strong for that matter. Could barely defeat a hellgrammite."

"Mhm," Kara whimpered and Lynza laughed at her before finally lessening the pain enough for it to be just bearable to Kara.

"Now, you can either change and kill Alexandra Danvers or you can defy me again and I will kill both you and your sister," After making her statement Lynza reached behind her to a rack that Kara hadn't seen before and tossed a gray sweatshirt and jeans at the younger Kryptonian. "You have five minutes. Your choice. If you don't change the blood and pain will start again and you will die."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, so today was my first day of school! Yay! Only 179 more days to go! That also means that we are closer than ever to the premier of Supergirl! Although, sadly, it is still a little while off. But now, I'm starting to figure out where everything in my school is and the weekend is getting closer. Over the weekend I will be able to write much longer chapters and I will be able to make the update time more regular as I settle into my new schedule. But for now, enough about me and on with the crazy adventure that has become this story!**

* * *

Lynza turned and walked out of the dark room, leaving Kara alone. Kara looked down at the clothes she was holding in her hands before looking at what she was wearing. A white nightgown-like apparel that she realized was just like some of her clothes that she owned on Krypton. Where did Lynza get Kryptonian clothes? She was wearing a prisoner's uniform when she was banished.

The Kryptonian outfit made Kara's eyes tear up and she quickly ripped it off and threw it on the ground, causing it to get even more soaked in blood. _Her_ blood. Her blood which was covering the ground in puddles, but luckily, as her sister had promised, for the minute she had stopped bleeding.

Sighing, Kara slowly pulled on the outfit thatLynza had given her. She had no intention of hurting Alex, but she could still use this as an opportunity to escape her crazed sister and get back to her family. Or so she thought…

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review and be sure to come back tomorrow for the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a fanfiction!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, I really don't have much to say today besides that I've been really busy, so naturally, this chapter is really short and so I am sorry about that but please, follow, favorite, and review. You only have to hand in there with the 200-word chapters for just a little while longer!**

* * *

"Alex!" James called as he ran through the large D.E.O. room that was filled with computers and screens. Winn would have a field day if he was here and the situation was different.

"James," Alex breathed, turning around, holding Kara's Supergirl uniform in her hands. "She's gone," Alex whispered and James saw the tears in her eyes. He hadn't noticed before because he had never even seen Alex cry and he probably never would again. The older Danvers sister rarely showed her emotions, even to her family and it was even rarer for her to cry in front of someone who she wasn't related to.

"She's not gone, just missing and we'll find her," the photographer stated softly, trying to comfort the teary-eyed girl.

"I… I-I c-can't stop. s-s-she could b-be d…dead," Alex said softly. Although she looked like she was being fairly strong about this on the outside, on the inside she was completely crushed and her voice showed that.

"Kara's not dead. I promise," James said, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder and hoping that he didn't regret those words. Really hoping.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry, this is the shortest chapter by far, but it's Friday which means that tomorrows chapter will be longer! Yay! I can't wait to have time to write more and hopefully get some more chapter pre-written because I ran out a little while ago, hence the short chapters. Anyways, here's the super short chapter 19 and although it's really short I would still appreciate it if you followed, favorited, and review! They mean the world to me and inspire me to write longer chapters.**

* * *

Kara looked up quickly as Lynza entered the room and smirked at her, "You decided to change. Good choice."

The blonde Kryptonian simply glared daggers at the older alien before the pain hit her again, albeit much weaker than before.

"Ow," Kara mumbled quietly, but the pain didn't cause her to fall or even stumble at all. All it did was cause her to put a hand over her heart in an attempt to relieve the pressure forming uncomfortably inside of her.

"Come on," Lynza rolled her eyes. "You really don't have a tolerance for pain, do you?"

"I handle p-pain just fine," Kara replied angrily as she began to follow her older sister begrudgingly, a stutter barely present in her voice.

"Well, that's good, because something tells me that Alexandra Danvers isn't going to go down without a fight. Even if it is against her own 'sister.'"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, so for those of you who live in the same area as me, this will say that it was posted a day late and I'm very sorry about that. This chapter also isn't as long as I would have liked, but it is over 300 words so that's something I guess. I promise that tomorrow's chapter will be at least 600 words and something REALLY big will happen. So please follow, favorite, and review and come back tomorrow(ish) for the next chapter of It's Okay!**

* * *

Kara said nothing in response to the Kryptonian's remark as she followed her down a dark hallway before Lynza abruptly stopped, causing Kara to nearly run into her.

Kara looked up, quickly peeking around the older girl to see why she had stopped. Lynza had her hand pressed against a fingerprint reader and a second later the blonde-haired girl noticed the blue light shining around the room coming from said fingerprint reader.

"Wha-" Kara opened her mouth to question her sister but she was cut off when a bright light suddenly flooded the room causing her to force her eyes shut.

"Welcome back to the outside world, Kara," Lynza said sarcastically before grabbing Kara's arm and roughly dragging her through the metal door.

Slowly, Kara opened her eyes as she became accustomed to the bright light. It was such a big change after being in the near pitch black room.

"What, the light too much for you?" the older Kryptonian teased harshly while turning back to look at Kara as she squinted and examined her surroundings. They were right outside of National City, but based off of the look on Kara's face she had no clue where they were. Good, that was exactly what she was hoping for.

"Wh-where are we?" Kara asked quietly as she got her bearings back and continued to look around.

"A ship," Lynza answered, leaving out as much information as possible.

"Fort Rozz?" the younger girl asked, confused. This was not where Fort Razz had crashed. Had they moved it?

"No, your pod and Fort Rozz weren't the only ships to crash on Earth."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, so I know I promised longer chapters and this one is longer like I said, but I keep getting reviews and PMs about the length of the chapters and how people wish that they were longer. I'm not going to lie, I know that the short chapters can be very annoying but when I'm having to update every day like this, long chapters just aren't possible. If summer was still going then maybe the chapters could be slightly longer but over the weekend I do volunteer work and on the weekdays I have school as well as dance. I know that some people may think that it would only take a few more minutes to make the chapters longer but it takes a lot more work than that. This story _has_ to have shorter chapters because there is just no possible way for me to write longer chapters and update every day. Between volunteering, school, and competitive dance, I simply don't have the time and whatever free time that I do end up with I like to spend with my friends and family. As much as I enjoy writing this story I can't spend every minute of every day working on it, so I hope you guys understand and can accept the chapters the way that they are. **

* * *

Hank sighed in frustration as he banged his hand against the desk in anger. How could someone, especially a very well-known superhero, just disappear without a trace?

The director turned to look around the room with slight annoyance showing on his face. None of the agents were having any better luck than he was in finding Supergirl. She had been gone for over a day now and anyone could see that with every second that passed, Alex Danvers was becoming more and more panicked over her sister's whereabouts.

Hank turned back to the screen and concentrated again on the satellite map of National City. Why did the city have to be so large?

"Director Henshaw!" Hank's concentration was broken as one of his agents suddenly called his name, prompting him to turn and look at said agent. "Supergirl was spotted along with an unknown person just outside of National City."

Alex was up and running out of the building before the words were even completely out of the agent's mouth.

Hank turned, signaling for his two second-best agents to follow him as he chased after Agent Danvers. Maybe his luck wasn't running out after all.

Hank easily caught up with Alex as she tried to climb into one of the D.E.O vehicles. The director turned back, seeing that the other agents had fallen behind and appeared to be out of breath.

"Hurry up!" Hank barked at them before copying Alex and climbing into the driver's seat. He turned to watch as the agents struggled to catch up.

Eventually, said agents caught up to the two of them and climbed into the back of the dark colored vehicle. Hank could hear the two agents labored breathing as he sped away from the D.E.O and towards the coordinates that were showing up on the GPS.

* * *

It took Hank ten minutes to get to the outskirts of the city while driving over a hundred miles per hour and Alex continued to tap her leg impatiently against the floorboard the whole time.

As soon as Hank reached the location shown on the GPS, Alex jumped out of the car and nearly got hit by the two D.E.O cars following them before taking off running in the direction that the GPS was pointing while Hank and the two D.E.O. agents also hurried to get out of the car.

Hank chased after the younger agent again as he heard car doors slamming behind him and feet pounding the side of the road.

It took only second for Hank to catch up with the girl and he ran beside her before she suddenly came to a halt. Hank followed her line of sight and was shocked at what he saw.

Standing there was what looked like two Kara's but at the same time, neither looked like Kara. They were both brown-haired and they had the same facial features and the shorter of the two, the real Kara, had one hand pressed up against her chest.

If Hank wasn't so worried and wrapped up about what was going on, he may have found the brown-haired Kara and her twin to be hilarious if not extremely strange. When did her hair even turn brown?

The older and taller Kryptonian whispered something to Kara to low for even him to hear and Kara shook her head rapidly back and forth.

This seemed to anger the girl and as Alex opened her mouth to say something, Kara suddenly gasped and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review, but don't be rude and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, another short chapter but fear not, I have come up with a system! The chapters will alternate, one day, like today, the chapters will be between 300 and 600 words and then the following day the chapter will be between 700 and 1,000 words. I think it's a pretty good idea but leave a review or PM me telling me what you think of this system.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kara asked in a small voice with one hand pressed harshly to her chest as she followed Lynza through the dense forest.

"You'll see soon enough," The girl replied without even turning to look back at the younger Kryptonian.

Kara grumbled something about hating the forest but said nothing loud enough for her Kryptonian sister to hear.

"We're almost there," Lynza suddenly spoke, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. Her chest was really starting to ache and the sooner they got wherever it was that they were going the sooner she could take a break and get away from the Kryptonian. The sooner she could get back to Alex.

The two girls walked for almost five more minutes before Kara's alien hearing picked up on the sound of cars. Were they outside of a city?

The younger Kryptonian was practically dragging her feet when they made it to the edge of the forest, but a change in her demeanor could be noticed as soon as she stepped away from the trees and out onto the deserted road.

Her demeanor then changed yet again earn she heard footsteps and the sound of her sister's voice right before she saw the short brown hair and dark D.E.O. outfit.

"Kill her, girl!" Lynza hissed lowly as soon as she knew that her younger sister had seen the human girl, but Kara shook her head back and forth defiantly.

Lynza growled lowly and a second later Kara screamed for what felt like the millionth time as she collapsed before passing out.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, so I managed to write out this chapter in a short(ish) amount of time so I apologize in advance for any errors that there may be or anything that could have been better. The good news is that it is a little over 700 words long and some very important details are being released in this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you come back again tomorrow for the next chapter even though it will be shorter than this one. I really enjoy writing this story and it has gotten more reviews than I would have even thought possible for me to receive. Let's see if we can add to those reviews with you guys following, favoriting, and reviewing. Please!**

* * *

"Kara!" Alex screamed as the shock of seeing her now brown-haired sister wore off and she watched the younger girl collapse.

"What did you do to her?!" Alex's voice was low and dangerous as she turned to the older Kryptonian, a scowl on her face.

"To _my_ little sister? Oh, nothing really, just a couple of experiments," Lyzna answered in a sing-song voice as she watched Alex's anger grow. "I thought she would survive them, but maybe not. I don't really know anymore. It's a bit aggravating really. Especially after I spent so much time making sure that she didn't die before and during the experiment. I guess not everyone can be as strong as I am."

Alex chose to ignore the remark about Kara being Lynza's sister, as it was obviously made to distract her.

"Well, whatever you did to her, undo it!" Alex growled, taking a step forward before Hank shoved his arm out in front of her, pushing her backwards slightly while sending her a warning glance.

"Stand down, Agent Danvers," he whispered softly, kindness towards the younger agent tinting the edges of his voice despite his best efforts to keep i completely authoritative and emotionless.

Alex glared at her superior but didn't try to move again.

"How are you even alive? Why did you take Kara? What do you want?" Alex launched off questions at the Kryptonian while taking in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down slightly.

Lynza laughed. "And why would I answer your questions, Alexandra?"

"Because if you don't, I _will_ kill you. For real this time," Alex did her best to keep her voice from rising despite the fact that all she wanted to do was kill the girl standing in front of her.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," The Kryptonian taunted the young agent causing said agent to lunge at her again before Hank held her back again.

"Alex!" Hank's voice held a warning tone to it and Alex relaxed slightly before glancing desperately at her sister. Her black-haired sister?! What was going on!?

Lyzna followed her glance with a smirk. "I was right. She is dying."

Alex paled at the Kryptonian's words which only seemed to encourage her. "Don't worry though. She's not dead yet, I can hear her heart beating, barely. You really should get to work on saving her."

Alex took in a deep, stuttering breath, her eyes never leaving her sister's body.

"What's happening to her?" The brunette agent questioned softly. It took all her effort to keep her voice from cracking.

"She's dying, idiot. Her hair color darkening, her skin getting paler, her getting weaker and weaker before passing out, the loss of her powers, these are just a few of the symptoms. And if she was awake she could probably tell you that she feels like her heart is going to explode. Even unconscious she's probably in unimaginable amounts of pain," Lynza's voice never lost it's sing-song quality and Alex could swear that she was getting happier and happier as she spoke about her younger sister's pain. "The Kryptonite's poisoning her."

"What Kryptonite?!" Alex shouted still watching Kara as if expecting her to stand up and go back to being her happy bubbly self. The person that she was four days ago.

"The Kryptonite inside her, of course, what did you think the experiment was? I guess she just wasn't strong enough to survive, though. Too bad," Lynza seemed genuinely disappointed, but not because the Kryptonian was dying.

"S-she's dying?!" Alex's voice broke as she tore her vision away from Kara's lifeless body and looked straight at the older Kryptonian.

"No, dummy. She's already dead."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys, despite what you may think, the previous chapter did actually answer a few questions such as to how exactly the Kryptonite was killing Kara but not Lynza and why her hair was changing colors. It may not have answered the questions that you wanted it to, but it did answer some questions. Anyways, this chapter feels rushed to me so I would love to know if you guys agree with me or if you think that it is moving at a good pace. Besides that, also tell me what you think of the story so far if you have time to leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

The words didn't fully register with Alex as she stood there, a devastated look on her face.

This could not be happening. Kara was okay. She was just asleep. A few minutes later she would wake up, happy and bubbly as she went off to work at CatCo. Kara was alive. She just _had_ to be okay.

Then, all at once, it clicked and Alex crumpled, falling to her knees with tears streaming down her face. Her vision blurred from the tears and she couldn't breathe as she looked helplessly at the lifeless form of her little sister's body. Her little sister's dead body. It didn't even look like her. Incredibly pale skin to the point where she looked sickly, raven black hair, and she was so very thin.

Kara was dead. Sweet, kind Kara was _gone_. And in her place was first this black-haired girl, and now this dead body. Dead.

Alex's thoughts were playing on a loop and she just barely noticed the shouting and commotion around her.

* * *

Alex hand no clue how long she sat there but eventually the shouting died down and the gunshots stopped, but for Alex, it felt like no time had passed at all.

"-Vers! Agent Danvers! Alex!"

Alex started up at Hank with blank eyes without really seeing him. The girl continued to stay limp as Hank grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet as she swayed back and forth.

"Time to go," Hank was whispering and his voice was sad but calm as he gently led Alex along the now empty road back towards the single remaining D.E.O vehicle.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys, so a lot of you guys agreed with me that the previous chapter seemed rushed and so I apologize about that and I will try to be better about making sure that the chapters are detailed and that they aren't rushed like the previous chapter. I will also try to stop writing run-on sentences because I know that I do but it can be kinda hard to find the time to fix them sometimes. Anyways, I hope that this chapter is a bit better and less rushed that the one before it and that you are enjoying the direction that this story has gone so far. Also, please follow, favorite, and review and tell me what you think of my story. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

* * *

Alex was silent as she watched the scenery fly by on the way back to the D.E.O. Lynza had gotten away, and for some reason, she had taken Kara's body with her when she escaped to who knows where.

Maybe Kara wasn't dead. Would Lynza lie about that? Is that why she had to take Kara's body? Was her heart still beating?

"Alex, she's dead. I would have heard her heart beating," Hank interrupted her thoughts causing her to jump.

Stupid mind-reader. Alex thought bitterly as she turned away from the older agent and back towards the window.

Despite the situation, Hank smiled the slightest bit and Alex internally cursed herself causing him to smile just a little bit more. "Stupid mind-reader, huh?" Hank jabbed slightly, trying to influence the younger agents mood positively, even if it was only by the slightest bit.

Alex ignored Hank and focused on the scenery trying to turn her brain off. It just hurt too much to think about Kara.

* * *

Lynza rolled her eyes as she carelessly dropped Kara's body on a bed before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. She walked quickly turning down hall after hall, following the path by memory. That was what happened when you were stuck in the same building for almost fifteen years. Getting to leave was a privilege that she didn't usually receive.

Lynza slowed slightly then as she turned onto the last hallway that was well lit with Kryptonite emitters.

The glowing green mineral made her feel slightly sick and she felt a headache start as the green glow got brighter and brighter, but other than that, it didn't affect her. Especially not like it affected her little sister or her cousin, Kal-El.

"Lynza, come in," A deep voice called as she stopped in front of the only door on the hallway.

The Kryptonian gulped slightly before reaching out and slowly turning the handle before stepping into the darkish room.

"It's done," Lynza said softly as she started into deep green eyes and her whole demenor changed from one of confidence and strength to one of fear and worry.

"Was the experiment successful?" The man questioned the Kryptonian as he ran one hand over his short dark-brown hair.

"Yes," The girl whispered causing the man to smile and Lynza to sigh in relief.

"And you got what our scientist needed from Lord Technologies without expositing us?"

"Yes. They think that it was Kara Zor-El or a B-Bizzaro," Lynza replied, stumbling over the strange word that the humans had made up for one of Maxwell Lords creations that had looked like her younger sister but had been completely different in personality.

"Good," the man replied. "Keep their focus on her or whatever _that_ is, don't let them find out about our little operation here. We only have one Kryptonian remaining before we have gotten them all. Unfortaintly, Kal-El is further away and more experienced than your sister, but once Non starts his Myriad project I'm assuming that Kal-El will come here and we can capture him then. We just have to wait for Non to give the go-ahead."

Lynza simply nodded, afraid to speak as she held her tongue.

"And the agency, what was it called? The D.E.O? Yeah, the D.E.O, they think that she's dead?"

"Yes, Kara Zor-El Danvers is dead to the world."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I said I would update every day and I still plan to, but over the weekend I injured my eye and I couldn't see at all for the next two days, so consequentially, I couldn't write or upload fanfiction. Then, after it was a little better and I could sort of see, there was still a lot of pain and I really didn't feel like trying to write anything. I'm really sorry about not being able to upload and I plan to upload extra chapters this week to make up for the ones that got skipped. I planned to have this story be 70 chapters long and it still will be, I will just have to post two chapters some days. So sorry again about that, and thank you to everyone who PMed me asking if I was okay. I'm better now and I really hope that never happens again. My vision is still a little blurry so I apologize for any mistakes that may have been skipped over or if anything doesn't make any sense. I know that this isn't the best chapter and I'm trying to get back on my game, but still, please follow, favorite, and review!**

* * *

Kara bolted upright, sputtering and trying to take enough air into her lungs in order to not pass out again.

The Kryptonian continued to gasp and choke in deep gulps of air as she looked around frantically.

The last thing that Kara remembered was the pain. The terrible burning pain. Something had caused it. Something bad and strong. Something evil. What was it that had caused her to be in so much pain? Kara couldn't quite remember but she felt like the memory was just hidden. If she could just remember…

It was… it was…. it was something. But what? What could cause her to be in so much pain? It was a person. The person, who was it, had done something to her. An experiment maybe?

Then suddenly, Kara gasped again but not because of the lack of oxygen in her lungs but because of what she had remembered. The terrible, horrible memory.

Her sister had caused her to be in so much pain. Her sister had tried to kill her. Her sister was almost a murderer. But she had to sisters, the other had saved her. The other was kind and loving and had protected her. But the one that had tried to kill her, Alexandra Danvers, she was pure evil.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all of you who said that they hoped I felt better soon! I actually feel much better now, just six more days and then I can wear contacts again! I don't really like my glasses since I'm a dancer and whenever we're doing floor work they just slide off. Anyways, that got really off topic, but thank you guys and I was really excited to post this chapter. I don't really know why, but I had a really fun time writing it today after class. I hope that you guys love this chapter just as much as I do and please, follow, favorite, and review. I love seeing all of your lovely feedback!**

* * *

Speaking of sisters, I looked up as the door creaked open and Lynza walked in with a small smile.

"You're awake, I'm glad," the Kryptonian commented as she moved to sit down next to her younger sister,

"What happened to Alex Danvers?" the girl questioned softly as she leaned her head against Lynza's shoulder causing the older Kryptonian to wrap her arm around Kara.

"Mmh, I don't know exactly," Lynza lied as she ran a hand through her sister's hair. Kara's hair had gone back to being a very dark brown and it would most likely stay that way just like her older sisters had. They looked almost identical now. They weren't twins, but anyone who didn't know them would think that they were. "But we're safe here."

"Promise?" Kara asked softly. It was one of the first questions she had asked Alex, but that wasn't quite how she remembered it.

"Promise," Lynza assured her before shifting her weight so that she could see Kara's face clearly and Kara could see hers.

"I like your hair, it looks better brown in my opinion," the Kryptonian suddenly jumped in, changing the subject.

"I like it too, but what happened to it? I'm a blonde, not brunette, you are too," Kara questioned, grabbing a strand of her sister's dark brown hair and inspecting it as if the answer was there.

"Do you remember the experiment that Alexandra and the D.E.O. did to you?" Lynza asked before pausing to wait for her younger sister's response.

"Sort of. It was her? I couldn't remember exactly what happened. And what's the D.E.O.?" Kara replied with questions rather than answers.

"Yes, it was Alexandra Danvers. The D.E.O. stands for Department of Extra-normal Activity, and it's an organization that has been trying to hunt us down. They recruited Alexandra because she lived with you and she could give background information on you. On us. They haven't fired her yet because they think that you trust her. Anyways, the experiment, it did something to you and it nearly killed you, your hair changed colors along with your health state as you got worse your hair got darker. When you started getting better your hair lightened again, they did the same experiment to me a long time ago when they captured me and my hair changed to before staying at brunette," Lynza tried to explain everything that she could think of, but she knew that there would still be gaps in Kara's memory.

"Why would I trust Alex, she was nothing but to mean to me. The whole time that we were growing up she, and the rest of the Danvers, did practically nothing but torture me. _I hate them!_ " Kara's entire demeanor changed but she calmed down again as soon as Lynza began to gently rub soothing circles on Kara's back. It was something that she had always done on Krypton to calm her sister down. Or at least before the incident. When they were still on speaking terms.

"Shh," the girl soothed quietly as she grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her up off the bed. "Come on, we're safe because there is someone who has been protecting us, all of the Kryptonians on earth, besides Kal-El, and I think that it's time for you to meet him."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys, so I don't really know what to say besides I plan to upload two chapters tomorrow unless our Internet goes out. I'm desperately hoping that it won't, but we're scheduled to be hit by a hurricane, so I'm not quite sure how that will affect me updating. I'm really sorry if the Internet goes down, and please know that if it does I will make up those chapters too. School has already been cancelled, so I'll have more time to write, and like I said, I'm hoping that the hurricane doesn't really affect the wifi too bad and that nothing really gets damaged. I promise to try and upload if possible and please, follow, favorite, and review. All the reviews mean the world to me.**

* * *

Kara nodded in acknowledgment to her sister before standing up and grabbing her outstretched hand.

"Alright," Kara agreed and for some reason, she felt really weird as they got closer and closer to the door. The feeling intensified slightly as Lynza reached out slowly and turned the door handle before pushing the door open.

Kara felt a shock go through her body as soon as she was outside the room. It wasn't painful, more so uncomfortable, but it still caused her to stumble lightly in surprise.

"Careful, Kara. There's Kryptonite out here," Lynza cautioned her sister as she continued to lead Kara by her hand down the long hallways towards the main room. The office is what they usually referred to it as.

"Breathe," Lynza instructed suddenly as she glanced back and noticed her sister's tense posture. "It'll help. Trust me."

Kara smiled weakly and took in an exaggerated deep breath before Lynza turned back around and continued to lead her little sister further into the building.

"Why's there Kryptonite everywhere? And why isn't it affecting you at all? Or me like it should?" the brunette alien asked as she followed her sister.

"The Kryptonite is there because… because… I actually don't know why. We were never told, but it isn't affecting us because of the D.E.O.'s experiment and we're used to it. Soon, it will barely affect you too. Just a slight headache when it gets really intense. Speaking of which, it's about to get worse, but I promise we're almost there." Only part of that was a lie. The older alien really didn't understand the meaning behind the Kryptonite lamps and Kryptonite-coated walls, but she desperately wished that someone would tell her.

"Y-you're right," Kara choked out as they approached the office.

"Breathe. In and out deep breaths. You can do it," Lynza instructed softly as she reached forward a turned the handle.

* * *

 **And a random side note, if there are any fandoms that you guys would like me to write a story for (One-shot or Multichapter) please comment them or PM me telling me what they are. I have a ton of ideas for a lot of different stories, but I want to know what fandoms you guys like and what you guys want to read because I don't want to be working really hard to write a story that no one wants to read. However, please don't say anything that has a mature rating on it. I'm actually really young and can't watch TV-MA (or some TV-14 things) or rated R or NC-17 movies.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is up the next morning so sorry about that, but it does meet the word criteria. Barely. I wish it was longer, but I have a friend over, and no offense, but I would rather spend time with my friend then work on fanfiction all day. So I apologize. Kind of. Not really. Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review and be sure to come back tomorrow for the next chapter!**

* * *

Lynza twisted the door handle and pressed her weight up against it just enough for it to open. The door swung open and Kara peered into the darkness before looking to her sister worriedly. The Kryptonian smiled encouragingly and Kara took in another deep breath before squaring her shoulders and walking into the room.

Kara jumped slightly when she heard a click as Lynza followed her in and the door flew shut behind the two girls.

"Lynza Zor-El and Kara Zor-El. The two legendary sisters. I've heard so much about you, Supergirl."

Kara looked around the dark room for the source of the voice before her eyes finally landed on the couch. There was a man sitting there. The Kryptonian couldn't make out many details, but from what she could tell the man was about six foot, maybe taller, deep green eyes, and dark brown hair that seemed to be everywhere she looked nowadays.

The older Kryptonian glanced briefly at her sister before speaking as Kara looked like she had no clue what to do or say. "Yes, this is Kara. She's feeling much better and her memory is starting to come back. She remembers almost everything that the D.E.O. and the Danvers did to her."

"That's good," the man replied in a deep voice and Kara suddenly noticed how tense her sister was. That made her feel even more nervous. Why was her sister so tense? Was there something that she wasn't seeing? Something that she didn't know?

"Kara?" Lynza's soft voice broke her out of her trance-like state.

"Hmm?" Kara questioned in an equally soft voice as she looked up meeting Lynza's bright blue eyes.

"Do you know where Kal-El is? We haven't been able to find him. He hasn't been on the news recently and he wasn't in Metropolis. We just want to make sure that he's okay and safe," Lynza lied smoothly and Kara believed her, instantly worrying about her cousin.

"Kal's missing?!" Kara's voice rose an octave, the worry showing in her voice.

"I take that to mean that you don't know where he is," the man said before standing up. He towered over both of the girls and his Kryptonian army uniform added to the intimidating demeanor. He was definitely taller than six foot. A lot taller. "We need to find him. They may have captured him. They could be doing anything to him at this very moment.

Kara hated the images that suddenly flashed before her vision. Kal-El. Not the Superman Kal-El, but her little cousin. Like the one she saw when she was under the influence of the Black Mercy.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, we'll save him if they even have him," Lynza soothed quietly before reaching over and rubbing her hand over her arm in a calming gesture.

"O-okay," Kara whispered softly before looking up at the mysterious man, embarrassed that he had seen the sentimental moment between them.

"Zor-El," the man said suddenly, causing both sisters to pay more attention to him. "There's someone coming in to see us."

"Who?" Lynza asked, genuinely not knowing the answer.

"Non."

* * *

 **And a random side note, if there are any fandoms that you guys would like me to write a story for (One-shot or Multichapter) please comment them or PM me telling me what they are. I have a ton of ideas for a lot of different stories, but I want to know what fandoms you guys like and what you guys want to read because I don't want to be working really hard to write a story that no one wants to read. However, please don't say anything that has a mature rating on it. I'm actually pretty young and can't watch TV-MA (or some TV-14 things) or rated R or NC-17 movies.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so so so sorry about the temporary break. Our neighborhood flooded and the Internet went down along with the power. It was terrible. I wrote a whole ton of chapters, but of course, I was unable to upload them. Well, now at least I don't have to rush to write chapters for about the next week or so. Anyways, I know you guys had to wait a long time for this chapter so I hope that it can fill that space and I promise that the next three chapters will be up tomorrow. I have to make up for all of the days that I missed because this story will be 70 chapters long and it will end on the date that I planned it to. So, I hope you guys understand why I wasn't able to upload and that you will still follow, favorite, and review. I love to know that there are people out there reading my story and that I'm not just talking to myself. Oh, and also thank you to everyone who told me some fandoms that they would like me to write for. Your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Hank sat sympathetically watching Alex as she cradled her head in her hands.

The martian had been alternating between reading her mind and giving her the space that he knew she so desperately wanted. The space that she defiantly didn't need right now.

"W-what if she's not d-dead?" Alex asked suddenly, causing Hank to look back up at the younger agent.

"Alex…" he started but she cut him off.

"It would make sense. H-her heart stopped for a few seconds so you w-would think that she is d-dead. She could still be out there. Sh-she would survive that. We h-have to go find her!" Alexandra jumped up from her chair and Hank was up a second later keeping her from going anywhere.

"Alex, I'm sure that she's dead. Her heart didn't start beating again," Hank didn't want to hurt the young agent, mentally or physically, but she was making both of those very difficult as she struggled against him.

"Calm down, Alex," Hank tried to soothe the young girl as she leaned against him, exhausted mentally and physically.

"Alex, look at me," The older agent commanded softly.

Alex looked up, tears spilling out of her eyes as she took in shaky, shallow breaths.

"Breathe," Hank ordered her, taking in an exaggerated deep breath as an example for the D.E.O. agent.

Alex copied, albeit a bit shakily.

"Sh-she can't be g-g-gone," Alex continued to taking in deep gulps of air and stutter as she talked in circles. There was no way that she was getting enough air to her lungs.

"Alex." Hank didn't know what else to say. What do you say to someone who just lost their closest family member? Who just lost their world in one swoop.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys, here's today's first chapter. I know that I said three chapters today and I plan to try and reach that goal, but please don't be mad if there are only two chapters today and then two tomorrow or if the next two chapters are very short (3oo to 600 words). I am trying to get all three chapters edited, but it's taking longer than I thought to type them (Cause I wrote them on paper) and to edit them, so like I said, please don't be angry with me.**

* * *

"Non's coming?" Kara asked softly and politely. For some reason, that didn't worry her like she knew for a fact that it should.

"Yes. You two go back to Lynza's room. I will send someone to get you when we are ready for you," The only Kryptonian male in the room replied curtly as he sat back down, his way of dismissing them.

Kara opened her mouth to protest, even though she didn't even know why she wanted to see her uncle. They had never really gotten along on earth or Krypton, so why in the world did she want to see him? Last time she had checked she had been against Non, not with him. Wait! Against him? He was working with them, not against them… right? Kara was so confused.

"Alright," Lynza cut her younger sister off, stopping her train of thoughts as she practically forced her sister out of the dark room and into the shocking bright green lights out in the hallway.

Her older sister had somehow been right, or about the Kryptonite at least, not so much other things. The Kryptonite seemed to affect her a lot less, despite the fact that no more than twenty minutes could have passed since she was last in the Kryptonite hallway. The effect was defiantly still there, though.

"Ouch," Kara mumbled, reaching up to rub her temple to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building up in her head and giving her a headache.

"Not as bad, though. You're not stumbling around like some idiot anymore," the older of the remaining two Kryptonians teased, causing Kara to lightly smile.

"Defiantly not as bad," Kara agreed as they walked at a brisk pace towards the room that they had been in before. They were both very ready to get away from the glowing green space mineral.

"We were in your room before?" Kara asked suddenly, trying to distract both of them from the Kryptonite, at least until they got back.

"Yeah," Lynza smiled as she opened the door for the younger girl. "It's even plainer than the rooms on Krypton, but…"

"But it's your home," Kara cut of Lynza as she looked around the room again. There was a dresser, a bookshelf, a freezer from Krypton that looked sort of like an earth mini fridge but a little bit larger, two queen sized beds with white sheets on them, and four painfully white walls.

"Why are there two beds?" Kara asked as she looked around in confusion.

"Because, it's your home now too, Kara."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey again! So here's today's second chapter and I am really sorry, but I won't be able to put up the next chapters 'till tomorrow. I think that three may have been a little unrealistic and out of reach, seeing as I have two test tomorrow. However, two chapters everyday until I catch up seems like the better idea to me. What do you guys think? Leave me a review saying what you think about this idea and I hope that you're not angry that I was unable to get the last chapter for today up. I really do apologize.**

* * *

"Because, it's your home now too, Kara," Lynza replied, and Kara could hear the smile in her voice.

She spun around quickly to face her sister and sure enough, Lynza was smiling widely.

"Well?" Lynza asked after a minute of her younger sister's silence.

"Hmm… a bit plain for my taste, but I guess it will have to do," Kara replied teasingly as she hugged the Kryptonian.

Lynza smiled in what was almost pure relief as she wrapped her arms around Kara's torso. The older of the two Zor-El sisters was one, maybe two inches taller so they were almost the same height. Unlike when they were kids and Lynza had toward over Kara and the fact that her little sister had grown defiantly made this hug a lot less awkward than the ones that had come before it.

"One question, though," Kara said as they broke away from the hug.

"What?" the older Kryptonian prompted the younger while reaching up to tug on the end of the braid that was done in her hair. Kara's was down and her's was falling out of a braid. Isn't that just great.

"No Kryptonite in here, right?" Kara asked softly as she looked around the room for what had to be the third or fourth time.

Lynza couldn't help it, she started out giggling but soon burst into full blown out laughter as her younger sister glared at her.

"No… no K-Kryptonite in here." Lynza managed to stop laughing long enough to choke out those words, much to her Kara's relief and annoyance at her continued laughter.

"Good."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's chapter one of tonight and chapter 34 will be following it shortly. I just have to finish editing. This particular part of the story is a little strange because this flashback is going to carry on for a little while but it is very necessary to the plot line and too much for me to write into one chapter. I know that's different than how I normally write but I hope you guys like it or at least will give it a try. Tell me what you think and be sure to watch out for today's second chapter!**

* * *

 _-Two years after Kara came to earth-_

"Alex?" Kara's soft voice traveled to Alex through the haze of sleep as she opened one eye.

She was meet by a fourteen-year-old Kara, clad in sky blue pajamas standing in front of her with a very worried expression.

"Hmm?" she hummed softly as she opened both eyes and sat up so that her head was leaning against the bed's wooden headboard.

"There's something outside."

It took the aliens words a minute to register with Alex seeing as she was still half-asleep.

"There's… there's something outside?" Kara's words finally clicked as the brunette teen thought out loud. Alex suddenly sprung up, jumping out of the bed.

"Mmh," Kara confirmed as Alex walked across the room to the window. The same window that she had first seen Kara out of.

Sure enough, there was some sort of pod like thing outside their house. It looked a lot like the pod that Kara had taken from Krypton to earth, but it was a lot different at the same time.

"Where are Eliza and Jeremiah?" Kara asked softly as she let the curtain fall back over the window, hiding the strange object from view.

"They…" it took Alex a minute to remember where her parents were. "They went out to dinner. They are supposed to be back soon. They didn't tell you because they didn't want to worry you."

"They're not here?" The young alien asked with slight panic in her voice.

"Relax, Kara," Alex said in what she hoped was a calming manner. Could she calm Kara down when she herself was so worried?

Alex glanced up at the clock on her wall then. It was just passed midnight and her parents had promised to be home by 2AM. Less than two hours.

"Kara mom and dad will be home in…" Alex turned to where Kara had been standing seconds ago to see that her little sister had disappeared.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm back! Yay! the final chapter of the night and I don't really think that I have much to say besides please follow, favorite, and review. Let's see if we can hit 80 reviews! I'm so close! Oh and also, if you like Harry Potter and Star Wars then go check out the story called Green Eyed Boy by TheLightwoodLegend on Fanfiction. A very close friend and I collaborated on it and it's a bit strange, but if you like my stories then I'm sure you're used to that by now. The account that it is posted on is our shared account and although she definitely uses the account way more than me, anything we write together will be posted there instead of here as well as a few Grey's Anatomy stories that I have written and plan to post there. So please, go check out our account and see if there are any stories that you are interested in there or if you have any request or prompts for us. Thank you.**

* * *

-Flashback continued-

"Kara?" Alex asked softly as she spun around the room looking for her little sister.

Kara was nowhere in her room and as soon as realized that she quickly ran out of her room. She quickly checked Kara's room as well as all of the rooms downstairs before noticing that the front door was slightly ajar.

Kara wouldn't have gone outside to the space pod, would she? No…. actually she probably would have.

The brunette girl quickly ran out of the house and into the front yard. She didn't see the blonde-haired alien girl at first, but that was because they were literally covered in a cloak of darkness.

Then one time she went outside after midnight it was completely pitch black outside. Of course.

"Kara?" Alex asked softly when she saw Kara sitting near the pod facing away from her older sister.

"Kara come on, it's too late to be outside," Alex half complained as she walked towards the younger girl.

"I-I can't," came Kara's weak reply as she finally looked up at the older girl. "I… I-I…"

Kara was stuttering worse than she had in a long time and it instantly made Alex realize that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Why can't you come inside? Mom and dad will be home soon, they don't need to find us outside. They can figure out what to do with the spaceship thingy when they get home," Alex said softly, as she moved towards the girl.

"No!" Kara screamed out suddenly Alex as she stood up and took a step away from the pod.

"What?" Alex asked, almost in the same voice that her mom had used with her sometimes. She had never heard Kara yell before. Never.

"Get away from me!" Kara said in a dangerously low voice as she looked between the pod and her older sister.

"Kara," Alex said softly taking another step towards the girl.

"I said get away!" Kara shouted again before roughly pushing Alex backwards onto the ground.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys, so it seems like today is going to be a one chapter day, however, the weekend is coming up and besides some plans on Sunday, I'm almost free to do almost whatever I want. I know a lot of almosts, but I'm super excited to get a chance to write this weekend without feeling rushed or like I have I hurry to get the next chapter up. It might even give me time to work on some new stories because, for some reason, I can't seem to focus on just one. As I have been told many many times, so if there is a certain fandom that you want me to write for then PM me or leave a review and I will see if it is something that I can do. A lot of people have said that they would like to see fanfictions for Jessica Jones, and unfortunately, I am not allowed to see that. However, I like just about everything that I am old enough to watch or read so send me any request that you have. Also, thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! We went above eighty and I'm still having a hard time believing that! It really is an amazing feeling to know that so many people like my story enough to take the time to review, so thank you again!**

* * *

-Flashback continued still-

Alex slipped backwards when Kara pushed her. Luckily, the only thing behind her was grass and dirt. She hit her head on the ground and it hurt, but at least there were no rocks.

Groaning, Alex slowly climbed to her feet. If it were anyone else the brunette girl would have been glaring daggers and yelling right now. There would literally be steam coming out of her ears. Instead, she was shocked into silence as she watched Kara. Said alien now had her head buried in her hands, but when she heard Alex moving she looked up.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Kara sobbed as Alex noticed the tears that were pouring down her younger sister's face.

"Kara, I'm okay. I'm okay. Kara look at me! I'm fine!" Alex practically begged the younger girl, repeating herself over and over as Kara looked anywhere but at her sister.

"Kara," Alex tried again as she walked forward slowly, making sure that Kara could see al of her movements.

"I…I didn't m-mean t-too," Kara whispered as Alex came forward, wrapping her arms around her younger sister in a hug.

"Kara look at me. You didn't hurt me," Alex soothed softly as she broke away from the hug. Sure, Kara had probably used her Kryptonian strength but she had been leaning forwards which had taken some of the force away from Alex. Also, the ground was really soft. Besides a few bumps and bruises, Alex was sure that she would be fine.

The young alien finally looked up, taking in Alex's unharmed form before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm so, so s-sorry A-Alex!" The blonde cried as she leaned against Alex, resting her head against the older girl's shoulder.

"Kara," Alex said kindly before stopping to give Kara a chance to reply.

"Hmm?" The Kryptonian asked quietly as she turned to face her sister while still leaning against her.

"Want to tell me why you freaked out?" Alex prompted after Kara's reply. What could have possibly caused the alien to be under so much distress?

"Ummm… no?" Kara almost asked as they started to walk back towards the house. It was almost 1AM and Alex's parents would be home soon.

"Kara…" The brunette teen warned as she glanced towards the younger girl again.

"Fine…"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading. I needed a break and planned a short one day break. Little did I know that my computer was going to chose that time to stop working. We had to wait to get it fixed and I didn't really write much during that time (Sorry, I guess I could have used a pen and paper and then typed it). I know that it has been 10 days since I uploaded and I really am sorry. My computer is fixed now and I can continue to upload. I did the math and I am currently 14 chapters behind schedule. That's a lot… especially when you only have six of those chapters written out and two of them edited. However, I have a plan, which is defiantly a good thing especially when you have a really short attention span like I do. My plan has me writing two chapters each day and there will be some days where I upload one chapter and two on others. Typically these days will alternate, but there may be a few abnormalities. This will allow me to finish at the same time and still have the 70 chapters that I planned. I know that I've been gone a really long time and I promise to try and not let that happen again. I hope you guys are still following this story and I hope that you are enjoying it. And now, after this really long Authors note, the much-awaited chapter 36.**

* * *

"Fine. It was a space ship from K-Krypton. I guess it just triggered a bad set of memories," Kara admitted softly as Alex opened the front door.

"Like?" The brunette asked softly, trying to encourage Kara without having her block her older sister out when she pushed too hard.

"Like… like not good memories," Kara said suddenly, cutting herself off from explaining.

"Kara…" Alex said kindly as she ushered her sister through the door. "Please tell me."

"I…It…. Someone that I knew on Krypton, it reminded me of her. But… but she's gone," The alien said, practically whispering as Alex turned the lights on and closed the door.

"Kara, I'm so sorry," Alex said, hugging her younger sister tightly.

"It's o-okay. I d-don't miss her," the blonde said as she started crying again.

"You clearly do," Alex replied softly.

"I shouldn't," Kara combated quickly. "A-after everything that sh-she did."

"It's okay to miss someone," The brunette said gently as she continued to hug Kara. She didn't know who they were talking about but it was obvious that this had upset her younger sister.

"Who did it remind you of?" Alex asked after a minute of hugging the young alien.

"Lynza."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm back like promised, and this is the first chapter of today. There will be one to two more chapters (probably only one) uploaded today depending on how long it takes me to do homework. This is the final flashback chapter for now, although there will be one more section sort of like this before the story is over. I know that some people don't like when it is written like this, but it's necessary to the plot line. Anyways, keep an eye out for the next chapter and please follow, favorite, and review! I know that I've been gone a long time, but I hope that you guys are still reading this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who's that?" Alex asked softly, moving away from her younger sister while still holding onto her hand comfortingly.

"She's… no one," Kara eventually decided on, answering the older girl's question while not giving any answers at the same time.

"Kara," Alex said softly, trying to get the alien to open up to her.

"Please don't make me tell you," Kara begged weakly.

"Okay," Alex agreed, filing away the information that she had gathered for later.

The sisters stood in silence for a minute before Alex looked up and saw the tears rolling down Kara's face.

"Kar?" Alex asked softly, walking back over to her younger sister.

"Sorry," the blonde quickly apologized wiping away the tears.

"Don't apologize for being upset. It's okay not to be okay, just tell my why," Alex said, hugging the Kryptonian for the millionth time that day. How long ago had it been when she had hated Kara? It felt like forever, but Alex knew that couldn't be right. It seemed more likely that it had been about a year, maybe a little less.

"I… She did s-something t-to me on K-Krypton and the pod just brought t-that back," Kara explained vaguely as she continued to try and stop crying. "I-I thought that I w-was over i-it, but I g-guess not."

"What'd she do?" the brunette asked kindly. What could anyone have done to hurt her Kara this much?!

"Please d-don't make me t-tell you," Kara said, repeating herself.

Alex sighed quietly before also repeating herself. "Okay, but we're staying inside until mom and dad get home at least."

The alien nodded quickly like Alex had assumed that she would.

It took Kara a few more minutes to stop crying completely, and in that time the Danvers sisters had moved from the kitchen into the living room where they were currently sitting on the couch waiting for Eliza and Jeremiah to get home from their night out.

Both of the girls were lost in their own thoughts when they were suddenly pulled back down to earth by the opening and closing of the front door.

"Alexandra, Kara?" Came the worried voice of their mother as the two girls heard shoes being taken off and keys being thrown carelessly on the table.

"In here mom!" Alex called loudly causing Kara to jump again.

A second later, both parents walked into the living room to see their daughters curled up on the couch, both still wearing pajamas.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on here?" Jeremiah asked gesturing first around the room and then to the window where the pod was visible from the room.

Kara glanced pleadingly at Alex and the older girl took a deep breath before starting. "Well, you see…"

-End Flashback-


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's tonight's second and final chapter. I wanted to post another, but homework is kicking my butt and I don't have time to finish writing the other chapter. Not to worry though, I will upload it tomorrow along with another one. This story is starting to pick up, and with less than 40 chapters left, I know exactly what each chapter is going to be about rather than just a very detailed plot line. Anyhow, after all of my basically unneeded talking, please follow, favorite, and review! Let me know that you guys are still out there reading this story!**

* * *

A man sat alone in a room with his hands crossed as he watched the door intently.

Seconds later, the door opened and man walked in confidently

"Non," the green-eyed man greeted cooly, uncrossing his hands and standing up in one swift motion.

"Ryl," the Kryptonian replied in the same detached tone. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise," Ryl said quietly, reaching down to grab something off a table. "However, it has come to my attention that this is not a normal visit."

"Afraid not," Non replied, not sounding at all disappointed.

"Then what brings you to see me?" the man questioned, already knowing the answer.

"My end if the plan. Myriad. It's almost time," Non explained shortly, taking the small package from Ryl and holding it as if it might explode... which it very well could. "Are you ready?"

"When have I ever failed to be on time before?" Ryl demand, suddenly annoyed and angry. "Not one time."

"Of course not," the Kryptonian amended quickly "I was simply checking."

Ryl nodded, most of the previously seen anger disappearing from his face. "If that's the case, then the final step is in play. We have Kara Zor-El. Kal-El has yet to be found, but we assume that he will come to his cousin's 'rescue' once Myriad is activated. We are only missing one member from the family. Lynza Zor-El is completely on board as well as her sister."

"Completely?" Non asked hesitantly. he had met his niece and he could _not_ imagine her being anywhere _near_ okay with this.

"She is. It may have taken some persuading but…" the dark green eyed man trailed off and Non knew what he meant by persuading. Their own form of brainwashing where childhood memories were changed to fit a different story that ultimately changed how a person behaved. They usually only used it for drastic measures seeing as it was completely irreversible.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Dun, dun, dun! And now we finally know his name, but what is he planning?!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey guys, I had some more chapters planned out for today, but it looks like my computer doesn't want to cooperate, so you can expect extra chapters tomorrow seeing as they're already written and just have to be transferred to a document. Furthermore, besides being in a parade, I have absolutely nothing going on this weekend which means more, longer chapters! Yay! I can't wait to work on them! I also can't wait until you guys learn a little bit more about this storyline. The end is definitely rapidly approaching and I have to finish up the story before then. I already have the last chapter written and everything! I just have to fill in for the rest of the chapters. Anyways, like always, please follow, favorite, and review! Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Your feedback really does help me to improve and become a better writer.**

* * *

Non left shortly after, and minutes later, Lynza was back in Ryl office, being debriefed.

"What does Kara Zor-El know?" Ryl demanded as he glanced over the papers that Non had left.

"Nothing much," Lynza replied hastily. "Just the basics. That she's safe here. The D.E.O. did experiments on her and that nothing happened on Krypton."

"Good. I expect it to stay that way."

"Of course," Lynza acknowledged before turning around and preparing to leave.

"How much longer do I have to tolerate my younger sister?" The female Kryptonian asked suddenly, turning back around.

"Not much longer. The Kryptonite is weakening her and our plan is almost complete. You know we need both Kal-El and Kara Zor-El for this to work. Which means that as of right now, you are responsible for your younger sister. Watch her and don't let her die quite yet," Ryl responded, not looking up from the papers in front of him.

"I know," The brunette stated softly. "The Kryptonite in her is making her strange though. She passed out twice before I left the room. Why is that happening to her when it didn't to me?"

"Her heart isn't strong enough. _You_ are a survivor, but she is fighting the change, and that _will_ kill her," The man said for to calmly, his deep green eyes finally meeting Lynza's light blue ones.

"So there's no way she'll live?" The younger Kryptonian asked softly.

Ryl laughed coolly. "Are you sure you don't care about her? No, she won't live unless she stops fighting and gives in. Same as you did. Why are you asking me this? You went through this too. You should know."

"I-I do," Lynza quickly amended, "I was just making sure that she wasn't a special case… like I was."

"No," The male Kryptonian cleared up quickly. "There is absolutely nothing special about her. Just make sure you watch her. It will be your fault if she dies before it's time, and this go around, I won't be as forgiving."

"Of course, I'll see to it that she lives," Lynza replied before turning and walking out, squinting against the light from the glowing Kryptonite outside the room. Forget the Kryptonite killing her sister, it felt like it was destroying her from the inside out.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is part one of a three-to-four-part chapter. This isn't a flashback like the others, but it is still the same idea. So I know I said to expect more chapters, but first class ran late, and then they said we had to be at the start of the parade by 7am. Ugh. So I'm still going to upload the other chapters, but they are going to be after the parade instead. So Please follow, favorite, review, and wish me luck in the Parade! We're going to be walking 20 miles while dancing!**

* * *

Lynza distractedly walked back into her room, glancing briefly at where Kara laid on the bed. The girl had been passing out like crazy, probably the effects from the Kryptonite that was literally everywhere.

"Kara," Lynza said gently, slipping into her cover-up as she walked over to her younger sister. "Kara, wake up."

"Mmh," Kara mumbled slightly, turning away from her sister. "Go away."

"Not happening, come on, wake up," Lynza laughed gently, pushing on Kara's shoulder.

"No," the Kryptonian whined softly, trying, and failing, to bat away her sister's hand. "Leave me alone."

"Sorry, Kar, but no," Lynza replied, not actually sounding at all sorry before the brunette finally rolled back over, facing her sister with bleary eyes.

"What do you want?" the younger Kryptonian asked after a minute, sitting up and pushing her back against the headboard.

"We're going somewhere, getting away from the Kryptonite. Don't you want to?" the older girl asked, already knowing the answer.

Despite being weak and tired, Kara instantly looked more awake and alert. "Yeah. No more stupid alien metals."

"Alright, you have to get ready first, though, come on," Lynza laughed as she helped her younger sister stand up before quickly walking over to the dresser. She pulled out two copies of the same outfit -a white long sleeves shirt and pants that were sort of like Kryptons version of jeans- before tossing one of the two outfits to her sister. "Change."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Kara asked, already starting to change as Lynza followed her lead.

"Human clothes? Really Kar?" Lynza asked sarcastically as she pulled on a pair of running shoes before tossing a pair to Kara.

"Ready?" The older brunette asked after lacing up the shoes.

"Almost, there's just one thing," The younger girl responded as she shakily walked towards her sister. "Where are we going?"

"CatCo."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey guys, these few chapters have been really hard to type for some reason, but I got through it and now here is Saturday's first chapter! Yay! The text chapter will be up in about one hour and then the one to two more after that depending on how tired I am. I hope that I am able to write those other chapters for today. That is the goal and I plan to meet it. At least three chapters today. I won't go to bed until I make that. Anyways, the next instalment of what this small little section of the story. I hope you enjoy and please follow, favorite, and review as well as come back for the next few chapters today!**

* * *

"CatCo," Kara said slowly, and honestly, Lynza was curious to find out what memories her sister had to go along with that place.

"Come on Kar, you remember," the Kryptonian encouraged after a minute of silence.

"Ummm..." the brunette thought for a moment before responding. "Cat Grant right?"

"Yeah," Lynza confirmed, wishing that Kara would hurry up and figure this out already.

"She hated me," the younger girl recalled suddenly.

"That's what I thought," Lynza said quietly to herself. "She hadn't really expected anything to change her memories of CatCo. Supergirl's relationship with Cat may have changed, but certainly not Kara's.

"Why are we going there then?" the Kryptonian asked, drawing her older sister's attention.

"Supplies, we'll go to CatCo and then Lord Technologies if the first place doesn't have it. Those are the best two places to get what we need in National city," Lynza replied cryptically as she practically tried to force her younger sister out of the room. What did it take to get Kara to stop asking questions?!

"What kind of supplies?" the younger brunette asked causing Lynza to sigh quietly in annoyance.

"You'll see." And with that she finally got Kara to leave the room.

* * *

Getting to CatCo was fairly easy. After they were away from the Kryptonite, Lynza was able to help Kara to fly, and although the younger girl was a bit shaky she managed not to fall. Not that they were flying that high up anyways.

The older Kryptonian had to help the younger to land, which wasn't very surprising, but after landing on the roof of CatCo everything else went pretty smoothly.

The girls had snuck in, avoiding Kara's former friends, who she didn't remember anyway, and reporting quickly to one of the many storage rooms.

Lynza had her sister wait outside while she quickly darted in, disassembling a very advanced -for humans at least- computer and taking the memory drive. The memory drive that contained all known information about Supergirl and Superman as well as a couple of the Fort Rozz escapees and whatever a Bizzaro was. Although there wasn't very much data on that last one.

Walking back towards her sister Lynza quickly stashed the drive in her pocket to give to Ryl. One of two missions accomplished. Hopefully the other would have a bit more of a challenge to it. The first one had been just too easy... or so she thought.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey guys, so I literally just talked to you guys like 30 minutes ago, but here is the next chapter. Yes! I don't really have much more to say because of that. Well, like on the other chapter please follow, favorite, and review, and I'm sorry this chapter is short, hopefully, the next will be a little bit longer. Hopefully.**

* * *

"What did you take?" Kara asked curiously as she saw her sister approaching her.

"Nothing. It wasn't here. We're going to Lord Technologies to find it instead," the alien responded. Honestly, though, Maxwell's company was just a cover-up so that her sister didn't expect anything. It had been Ryl's idea which meant that she really got to have fun with it and be at least a little destructive. After all, it has been forever since she got to really use her powers. Besides for flying that is.

"Alright," the brunette accepted easily before leading her sister back towards the roof. Memories or not, Kara still knew how to get around the building. At least her sister was good for one thing.

"The roof is this way," Kara said suddenly, jerking Lynza out of her thoughts.

"Alright," the Kryptonian said, following the girl up a set of stairs and out into the semi-cold winter air. To a normal person, it would have been freezing, but that was just one of the many perks of being an alien. Not suffering from the cold National City winters.

"How far away is Lord Technologies?" Lynza's sister asked and the brunette looked at her confusedly.

"You don't know?" She asked as she grabbed Kara's hand to help her get a kickstart on flying.

She had to keep a hand on her younger sister's wrist to keep her from falling, just one of the effects of the alien mineral inside of her little sister but, whatever, she didn't mine. That much.

"No...?" Kara said, hesitating slightly. "Should I?"

"Um..." Lynza thought for a minute. Yes. Yes, she _definitely_ should. "No. I think that was my mistake."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! I'm sorry about last night, but I'm ready to upload this chapter now. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter of this little section of the story...? I don't exactly know what to call it. Anyways please follow, favorite, and review and the next chapter will be out tomorrow. Also, please let me know that you guys are still out there. I know I was missing for a while, but please let me know if you are still enjoying this story.**

* * *

"Okay," Kara said softly, referring to Lyzna's odd statement.

The older girl blushed slightly. 'Way to not make her suspect anything, Lynza,' she mental scolded herself.

"Lord Technologies is this way. It's run by Maxwell Lord and is probably the only place with really hi-tech in National City. Besides the D.E.O. of course."

"What are we taking from there?" the younger alien asked, pulling on her sister's arm slightly as she nearly lost her balance and fell out of the air.

"Careful," Lynza warned. "We're taking anything we find that could be a danger to us."

"A danger?" Kara asked softly. "How?"

"Information on Kryptonians and Kryptonite, weapons, things like that," the older of the two girls responded as they got closer to the building.

Kara nodded silently as they landed about a fourth of a mile away from Lord Technologies.

"We walk the rest of the way," Lynza said softly to her sister, grabbing her hand to lead her towards their destination.

The alien girl nodded again and followed at a leisurely pace after the blonde.

"See that Kar?" Lynza asked after a few minutes, pointing up at a skyscraper that they were now rapidly approaching.

"Mmh," the brunette nodded, gripping her sister's hand slightly.

"That's Lord Technologies."


	44. An Update

**A/N: Hey guys, so Supergirl premiered a couple of days ago, and this story isn't finished. I still have so much more that I want to happen and this storyline still has so much more potential. I know where I want it to go and what I want to happen, however, I don't want to just continue if no one is interested anymore. I know that the updates weren't as consecutive as they should have been, and I apologize deeply for that, but sometimes life just got in the way. So, here is my question to you all: Do you want me to continue this story? Take a couple weeks break to write more chapters and then continue? Wait until the winter break in episodes then update while there are no new Supergirl episodes ? Or do you guys think that I should just end this fanfiction now? Leave me a review telling me what you think I should do, because I am at a loss right now and need to know what you guys think and what you guys want.**


	45. Response

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was amazed at the response that I got. I didn't realize how many people liked this story and how many people followed it, and after much debate, I decided that I am going to wait six days and then upload the next chapter on Tuesday, November 1st. However, the update schedule will be a bit different than before. Last time, I was unable to really keep up, so this time, I will rotate between updating every day and every other day. On Monday through Wednesday it will be every other day, and on Thursday through Sunday, it will be every day. And now, before I go, I want to thank you guys for responding so kindly and for being willing to continue to follow this story. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you**


End file.
